Today, systems that allow games to be played over computer networks generally require that the participant downloads a large, i.e. five to eight megabyte, file of executable code designed to run on a particular platform. Once the code has been downloaded to the client machine, the player activates the code and begins playing the game. In some cases a small number of users at other network sites which also store the proper executable code, can join in the game and the players can compete. However, although these systems will allow a limited number of players to participate in a single game, the required download is time consuming and burdensome and none of these games will allow for anymore than a few participants. Moreover, these games will only execute on particular platforms, and even on those platforms the act of configuring the software to allow competition over the computer network can be complex and can risk crashing the network.
Other network gaming systems exist that do not require the players to download large files of executable code. In these systems players access a server site that allows the user to purchase or select a gameboard, such as a lottery ticket or a Keno card. The player then waits until the time for purchasing cards has passed and the server then selects and announces a winner or winners for the game. Although, these systems work well to allow players to take part in a lottery or similar game of chance, these games are passive and fail to involve the players in the game or in competition with each other.
Still other network gaming systems exist that allow a player to access a server to participate actively in a game. However, few of these games can be played in real-time and none allow for large arena of players to participate and compete in the same game.